Familias normales
by sorgin
Summary: Shikadai sabe que todas las familias son diferentes, pero no entiende porque la de su nueva amiga no esta bien vista, simplemente porque sus padres sean dos hombres. por suerte su madre siempre esta allí para darle la respuesta adecuada. (Yaoi)


Shikadai miro a su madre con gesto solemne y al final dejo escapar las palabras que llevaba tiempo pensando. Temari conocía su hijo, sabía que algo le había afectado enormemente. Algo que había visto o escuchado y también sabía que éste no hablaría hasta estar preparado para ello. Después de que su mente habría analizado cada una de las posibilidades hasta darse cuenta de que necesitaba una opinión externa.

Por eso cuando le vio plantado frente a ella con el rostro preocupado dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a escucharlo. Al principio las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca y ella no estuvo muy segura de que estaban hablando realmente. Pero tras un momento de duda el muchacho se sentó y tomo aire.

\- Mamá. – Dijo con vos pausada. – Hay muchos tipos de familia, ¿verdad?

\- Sí cielo. – Afirmo ella con cierta torpeza.

\- Hay familias compuestas por un padre y una madre, que te llevan al parque y eso esta bien. – Ella cabeceo afirmativamente. – Pero también hay familias con un padre o una madre que están solos y que también van al parque y eso también está bien.

\- Sí amor. Eso también esta bien. – Continuo ella esperando.

\- Hay familias que tienen al padre y a la madre divorciados y uno de los dos o los dos tienen otra pareja y también van al parque y eso también esta bien. – Temari le miro preocupada sin saber a donde quería llegar su hijo.

\- Shikadai. – Susurró, pero el pequeño le resto importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-También hay familias que tienen dos mamas o dos papas que están juntos y que también van al parque y eso también está bien. – Temari sonrió, por fin empezaba a ver por donde discurría el pensamiento de su hijo.

\- Sí amor eso también está bien.

\- Mamá, no importa como sea una familia. Solo que se quieran. – Su voz sonaba demasiado madura para su edad y ella sonrió orgullosa. – Y que lleven a sus hijos al parque. - Sentenció el pequeño con cierta obstinación y Temari estalló en carcajadas.

Aunque se ofendió un poco ante la reacción de su madre poco pudo hacer para calmarla. Simplemente chasqueo la lengua y se quedo de pie mientras ella repartía un millón de besos por su rostro.

Fue horas después cuando su esposo llegó a casa que hablaron a solas, tras acostar al pequeño. Según parecía alguien había realizado un desafortunado comentario acerca una pareja homosexual y eso había hecho que Shikadai se ofendiera.

A sus cinco años el niño no entendía, porque debería importarle algo quien serían los progenitores de sus amigos. Para él lo importante era que le quisieran y yendo al parque le demostraban que así era. Porque ir al parque era la mayor muestra de afecto de un padre o madre a un hijo o hija.

Shikamaru se quejó de lo problemática que era la situación y de cómo tendría que hablar con su hijo acerca de lo sucedido. Pero Temari se negó.

Al día siguiente fue ella quien acompaño al pequeño al parque y se sentó para verle jugar. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un muchacho castaño de delgada complexión que venía con una niña de cabello rubio, de aproximadamente la edad de su hijo.

Con gestos decididos algunas madres aparataron a sus hijos y otras les llamaron fingiendo que era hora de merendar. La niña fingió no darse cuenta y el padre se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de los bancos, sin llegar a acercarse a nadie. Fue entonces cuando Shikadai se acercó a ella y le ofreció uno de sus juguetes. Después de un rato su tripa rugió y ambos corrieron hasta donde ella estaba.

\- ¡Mama! ¿Nos das galletas? – Pidió con cierto hastío. Y Temari sonrió.

-Bien, pero primero tendrás que presentarnos, ¿no? - La niña ruborizada le dijo que se llamaba Hanae y ella le acaricio la cabeza. Saco un paquete de galletas de chocolate del bolso y se giro hasta donde la pequeña señalaba para encontrarse con la mirada de un hombre sonrojado. - ¿Puede comer galletas? – Él, ruborizado asintió mientras se acercaba corriendo a llevarle la merienda y Temari le hizo sitio en el banco.

Algunas madres bufaron horrorizadas y otras se sonrojaron violentamente, pero ninguna se atrevió a decir nada en voz alta. Solo la señora Nara parecía a gusto en ese momento. Con voz parlanchina se disculpo con el hombre por no darle las galletas directamente a la niña y le refirió lo que le había pasado tiempo atrás con el hijo de unos amigos, al que casi mata por culpa de una reacción alérgica a los cacahuetes.

Pasaron la tarde charlando de todo y de nada. Del tiempo para el fin de semana, de lo pronto que crecían los niños. Fue entonces cuando los pequeños decidieron volver y Shikadai dijo algo que dejo estupefacto a toda la gente presente.

\- Mamá, ¿sabes que cuando eres mayor si eres un chico y quieres ser una chica te cortan el pito y te pueden poner una vagina? – El padre de Hanae se sonrojo hasta las orejas y todos a su alrededor le miraron horrorizados. Temari por su parte se río sonoramente y después de secarse las lágrimas de diversión se atrevió a contestar.

\- Eso es cierto amor, y también sucede al revés. Si eres una chica y quieres ser chico te cambian la vagina por un pene. – Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad como lo sentía y los niños sonrieron.

\- Pero, no pasa nada, ¿verdad mamá? Porque, aunque te cambien el cuerpo sigues siendo tú, ¿no? – Pregunto Shikadai preocupado.

\- Cariño, puedes cambiar tus genitales, tu nariz o tú pelo. Pero lo que hay aquí … - Le toco el pecho con una mano. – Siempre será lo mismo. Eso no cambiará. Todo lo demás, todo lo que ves es superficial. Por dentro somos todos iguales, sufrimos, amamos, reímos y lloramos y eso no lo va a cambiar nada.

\- Bien. – Contesto el niño más tranquilo y ambos pequeños corrieron de nuevo a la zona de juegos.

\- Lo siento. -Se disculpo el padre de la niña. – Debería tener más cuidado al hablar de estas cosas delante de Hanae. Yo … voy a someterme a una operación de reasignación de sexo.

\- Chico no soy quien, para meterme en tu vida, pero yo que tu me lo pensaría. – El hombre la miro con preocupación, pero ella le guiño un ojo divertida. - He visto a Tsunade más veces borracha que serena y yo no me fiaría, es capaz de trasplantarte una cola de pez. – El hombre rio ante el comentario, y ella prosiguió. – Es bueno que lo hables así de libremente delante de ella. Así lo entenderá y lo aceptará sin problemas. Los niños son simples, aceptan el amor y lo devuelven multiplicado por diez. Los adultos somos estúpidos y damos demasiada importancia las cosas que no la tienen.

\- Gracias. - Dijo el hombre conmovido.

\- No me las des. No las merezco.

\- Se equivoca. Usted es una persona muy amable, y hay poca gente amable por aquí. Hanae no lo está pasando bien y se que es por nuestra culpa. Yo solo espero que ella pueda crecer feliz.

\- Que difícil es ser madre o padre en estos días. Nos deslomamos pensando en lo mejor para ellos. – Dijo posando la mirada sobre los pequeños que jugaban despreocupadamente. - Queremos que tengan lo que nosotros no tuvimos y que sean felices. Y somos tan tontos que no somos conscientes de que ellos son felices con muy poco. Que si un postre con chocolate extra, que si un cuento antes de acostarse, que si ir con ellos al parque. Lo estáis haciendo muy bien y eso se nota. Ella es feliz.

\- Pero tendrá que oír cosas feas sobre sus padres.

\- ¿Y que niño no? El mío escuchará que su padre es un vago. Se lo diré yo. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y el hombre estallo en risas. – Si quieres mi consejo haz como yo.

\- ¿Cómo usted?

\- Si. Enséñala a mandar a la mierda a todo aquel que la falte al respeto. – La miro perplejo sin saber que contestar. – Tenemos poco tiempo para vivir. No es como pudiésemos malgastarlo en tonterías.

Fue una tarde divertida y Temari se fue con una sensación de orgullo en el pecho porque su hijo había jugado y se había divertido. Y eso era lo único que realmente la importaba.

\- Mamá, ¿podré volver a jugar con Hanae? – Pregunto el muchacho camino a casa y ella le miro con ternura.

\- Amor, eso dependerá de vosotros. Si quieres jugar con ella pídeselo y si te dice sí, entonces podrás.

\- Bien. – Contesto con una sonrisa. – A mi me gusta, es divertida. – Después con voz grave añadió. – Y sus padres la quieren porque la traen al parque. A ella le gusta. Aunque algunas personas los miren mal.

\- Hijo, hay algo que debes saber antes de ser más mayor. – Se paro en mitad de la calle y se arrodillo posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su vástago y mirándole seriamente a los ojos. - La mayoría de las personas son estúpidas. – Sentenció ella y su hijo le devolvió una orgullosa sonrisa.

De refilón le observo y se dio cuenta de que no lo estaban haciendo tan mal. Su hijo había aprendido a dar importancia a las cosas que realmente la tenían. Ir al parque, máxima importancia. Que tus padres sean hombres mínima importancia. Que hubiese galletas, máxima importancia. Si lo estaban haciendo muy bien.


End file.
